Summer Love
by NanuAle
Summary: Kandee Harrison gets news that she will move with her Aunt to London along with her Best friend Layla. They will have a unplanned suprise in the plane going to England. Will Liam fall for Kandee? Niall fall for Layla?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kandees POV

Today Finally comes. Its Summer Time! Im still stuck at school for the moment... but were only minutes away. Right now me and Layla are staring at the clock like im gonna stop here and describe ourselves.

Kandee(Me)

17yrs

Blonde

Blue/greyish eyes

Natural Tan

Layla

17yrs

Dirty Blonde hair

Green eyes

Little tanned

There!Thats us... Now... Its almost 3pm were waiting for the last bell to ring and were OUT! We hear the bell and we start throwing everything everywhere and run we get into my car i pump up the radio to 'Live While Were Young' by 1D. Yes... i didnt mention i DO drive! I drive around looking for good places to eat. Finally we decided to KFC! I mean who doesnt like fried chicken on the last day of school!We were so hungry we ran inside and Ordered alot of food. We waited for our name to be called. While we were waiting Layla started tweeting Niall to follow her... She never loses hope on that. I mean she never loses hope on ANYTHING!

''Kandee Harrison'' The intercome called

I ran over and grabbed the food and sat down fast. I realize Layla was watching a funny video, she cracked up laughing infront of everyone. Everyone just started at her for a long time with a strange face... We just sat there and ate.

''OMG NIALLS ON!'' she yelled...

Probably the other half of the KFC started at her... I just walked away outside to my car waiting for Layla. She was taking too long. Just when i was going to look for her, she tripped and fell cuz she was still on her phone.I started laughing and she god up walking in the car ignoring we got home i saw my parents sitting on the couch talking Seriously with my Aunt Joyce.

''Um... Hi?'' i said

''Sweetie we need to talk to you'' My mom looked down

''Yeah mom?'' i tilted my head giving them a confused look.

''Well were going on a business trip to Ohio for all Summer and were going to need you to stay with your Aunt Joyce'' My mom said

''Sure but... How LONG again?'' i asked

''ALL Summer'' she said

''But what about Layla?'' i said

''Well she'll just have to leav-'' my mom was interrupted

''She can come!'' my aunt interrupted my mother.

''YAY YAY YAY YAY''me and layla jumped around like idiots

We ran up to my room flopping down the started talking about it and she called her parents for said she can come! We were so excited!We started talking about going shopping tomorrow. We both agreed to it. So we prepared the sleepover and decided to watch some movies. We got a whole bunch of blankets and pillows.

''You make the popcorn i grab the movies'' We shook hands with a deal.

I looked for some movies and finally found three decisions. Red Riding Hood, Mama Mia and Les Miserables. I showed them to Layla.

''Already saw Red riding hood and Mama Mia... lets go with Les Miserables!'' she said

We flopped down onto the bed and started eating popcorn during the started strange... I mean even the war scene was singing! Well the movie was 2 hours!

''Well that sucked..''Layla said

''Indeed'' i laughed

We laughed and started watching Tv afterwards. We started talking alot until we fell aunt came in getting all the popcorn bowls and turning everything off.

The next morning i woke up and looked at my iphone. It was 1pm... My eyes widened...How long were we up all night? There was popcorn everywhere. It was freezing so i wrapped myself with a blanket and ran aunt was cooking Bacon.

''Good morning'' My aunt sait while popping the bacon onto the plate.

''Why are you cooking breakfest at 1pm?'' i asked

''i knew you were gonna be hungry by then... Now go wake Lays up'' my aunt said

''Sure'' i said

I ran downstairs jumping onto her and fell down. Started laughing as she threw pillows at me.

''WAKE UP'' i yelled while laughing

''NOOO'' she said while burrying her face into the pillow

''Fine but you WONT get any BACON!'' i laughed evily

''Oh no you didnt'

''oh but i DID'' i said running downstairs

We sat down laughing and just ate our afternoon breakfest.

We decided to go to the pool after. So we put our swimsuits on... We ran outside and jumped into the pool. We played with waterguns and floaties and bunch of other pool placed the volleyball net and started was almost 3pm so we decided to get out,shower and head to Laylas house for her to pack and then go shopping.I wore a White see through cropped shirt with a grey tank underneath, Denim Shorts and some flipflops. I plopped powder and swiped some mascara on and made some Lose curls. I ran downstairs and flopped in the car.

We got to Laylas house, we waited for her in the car while she packed. She didnt take long. She threw her suitcase in the trunk and we left to the mall.

''So you ready for this summer?'' My aunt asked

''YEAH!''Layla cheered.

''Where do you live?'' I asked

''Oh just a beach house... in London'' My aunt said

''LONDON?''Me and layla said at same time.

''JINX''i yelled

''And you guys wont be alone... You have your cousins Tiffany who is 15 yrs old and Blake who is 13''

''Cool!'' Layla said

When we hopped down the car my aunt stopped us...

''Here'' she gave us each 200$

''Umm.. but i have money!'' i said

''No take it'' she handed it

''FINE!'' i ran inside

We run around looking for Forever 21. It was nowhere to be found.. but we found it!We ran inside and i bought some clothes... Layla came with a huge amount of clothes..I raised and eyebrow.

''Hello! LONDON'' She said

I laughed. I only paid like 91$... she had to pay 150$.I started laughing while we walk out. I got a text.

From:Auntie Joyce

Meet me at the food court!

To:Äuntie Joyce

Okay see ya!

We walked toward the food court. I gotta admit i was STARVING! So we stopped at the first place we saw... SUBWAY!So we ordered and saw Aunt Joyce waving so we can go sit with her.

''Took You Long Enough!''My aunt joked

Layla stared at me laughing. When i see she handed Aunt Joyce wierd burst out laughing... i mean it was Piggy Pijamas. Aunt Joyce admired the pjs for a second and chocked on her again people stared at us. We finished eating and stepped outside.

We were no long away from the best summer yet! This summer will be the best :)

Well sorry it was short! But theres will be more! Thankss guys luv yhu!

~Nanu


	2. Chapter 2

Kandees POV

After buying Ice cream outside the mall... We rush to the car and started arguing on whos gonna i come up with a plan.

"Ahh is that One DIRECTION? I yelled

"WHAT? Where? Layla screamed

I quickly go in drivers seat mocking her. Aunt Joyce probably peed her pants. She is totally 16 on the inside. But she is still my Aunt. We started talking boys...

" well what do you girls like in a guy?" She asking

"Well he needs to be CUTE! And strong!" Said Layla giggling

"Kandee? What about you?" Auntie asks

"Well... Looks dont really matter.. I just want him to be romantic and lovable" i smile

"Perfect answer" my Aunt said

We start turning the radio up and singing along. We laugh and dance and all! I totally love my Aunt.I swear... My aunt is a secretly teen inside. We really have fun together!

While im driving i recieve many tweets and Layla annoying me to see them. Im driving ofcourse i cant. She sometimes doesnt think but she is too obsessed with the boyys! I continue driving...We start talking about the beach house and my cousins and all! And how fun this is going to be.

When we arrive home, i take the house keys reached to open it... But it already was. I was so confused because i remember locking.

"Mom? Dad?!" I yell

"Over here sweetie" my dad answers

I walk to them and see my mom packing up. I tear up. Im gonna miss them, i mean theyre my parents and always were there for me. Talent shows,musical and even Field Day. They are amazing parents. And im not saying because they have loads of business money... Because they are my everything!

"Im gonna miss you both!" I hugg them both.

They both walk out the door and leave. I wave and go inside. Me and Layla were planning to swim if we get back earlier but its already 7pm and its getting dark. So we decided to just play x-box and watch Netflix.

"Im gonna go shower..." I said

" mk" she said

I walked into the bathroom and just do the same routine. I decided to take a bubble bath this time. While i was in the tub my phone recieves notifications. It was from Layla.

Lays89: KandeeH. HURRY UP!

Oh Layla... Strange Layla. I burst out laughing at her tweets. I sighs and stand up. I started getting ready for bed. I pull up spongebob pj pants and a tank top. When i walk out into our living room i see Aunt Joyce and Layla cracking up at the tv. Then I realize theyre watching 'How I Met Your Mother' on Netflix.

"You guys are so wierd... Thats why were awesome!" I said and jumped next to them.

"I know Right?" She said being girly..

We had fun... ALOT! It was an awesome day. I was really tired, so i fell asleep.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I jump off bed really scared. I realize Auntie is up so i run downstairs... I see her packing some snacks.

"Auntie? Its only 2am" i said

"Well our flight leaves at 4am" my jaw dropped and i quickly ran upstairs waking Lays up.

"LAYLA WAKE UP WERE LEAVING TO THE AIRPORT!"i yelled

"Asdfhjjsldj" muffled words came out as she burried her face in the pillow..

"Fine... You wont get to see One Direction" i walked away

" IM UPP" she said

I quickly got dressed in floral jeans,Long sleeve shirt and blue aunt was packing some fruit bars,juice and my suit cases and heading outside. It was freezing... Oh yeah i didnt Mention we live in Manhattan, New York. Yup im a city gurl!

As we go in the car i flopped in the passeners seat and Layla was already passed out taking all the space behind me with a blanket. I got my blanket also. I quickly grabbed my iphone and started watching Netflix. Next thing i know... I fell asleep.

When i woke up, we were parked in front of the airport. I rubbed my eyes and started shaking Layla. Gladly Layla woke up happily, not cranky. So we walked inside with our suitcases and smiled. My Aunt was already inside so we follow was holding 3 coffe's in her hand.

"Thanks i kind of need coffee to wake up" i smiled

I took a sip and and Layla sat down and ate a fruit bar for some breakfeast.

We were really excited.

"Flight 407 is now boarding" came out of intercome

We smile and grabbed our luggage. We ran to the plane and took our seats. I quickly pop my earphones on and didnt pay attention to anything really... music takes me to another world. Luckily im with a stranger... Layla and Aunt Joyce get to sit together.. Boohoo!

"Please remain calm and buckle up , we are now taking off. Thank you for choosing JetBlue Airlines." Captain said

I grin and started to shut my eyes. I suddenly fell fast asleep.

-2 hours later-

I woke up next to the nicest old lady. I dont remember taking my blanket away. Wierd

"Excuse me? Have you seen my blanket?!" I asked her

"Oh yes sweet cheeks you looked hot so i fold it up and placed it under my seat" she said

"Thank you" she handed me the blanket

Im gonna pee myself ...if i dont get up and leave to the bathroom. So i did. When i walked past everyone i strangely saw One directions faces... I stopped and walked back. And it took me a moment to stop staring at them.

"Are you looking anything,love?"

One of them asks

"No... Its just-... Is it me or you look So much like One Direction" i mentioned

"Oh um it seems its not you, because were One Direction" i gave them a wierd look.. I still have to pee but i can hold it.

"Can i take a picture with you guys? I would apreciate it" they nod yes.

" thanks" i said

"Anytime" They said

I started to walk away but felt a grab on my wrist. Wait what? I turn around to see Louis grabbing.

" ahem.. Do you like carrots?" He asked

"No..." He frowns

" I love!" I said and his smiles grows bigger

"Shes a keeper!" Louis points at me

I turn to see Harry patting the seat next to him.. Wait... I just met them but its THE Harry Styles so why not?I quickly sat next to him and started texting Layla

To:Layss!

Hey! Im with One Direction.

From :Layss!

Haha very funny.

To:Layss!

*Me and 1D pic*

From:Layss!

WHERE ARE YOU

To:Layss!

Just try and find me at back seats... Dont scream or freak out!

I wave at her and her jaw dropped from what i think its because... Im sitting next to Harry Styles. She acts like she is not freaking out and comes walking toward me. I smile. She gave me a ' Eep' face. She sat next to Louis asking for a picture... Louis asked her the carrot question and Layla denied. Louis frowned.

"So How old are you?" He asks me

" 17" i smile. He grins like an idiot... Like checking me out. I felt strange but oh well.

We start a convo and he puts his arm around me. I didnt really mind. I saw Niall checking out Layla... And Liams eyes met mine. I decided to stand up and sit next to Layla. Harry looked furious. I mean why? Is he ALREADY hitting on me? Im not even pretty. So Liam introduces himself and so did i. We both started talking and all.

" please keep your voices down" A woman said

" shush yourself woman!" Louis joked

"Hey Layla? Switch seats?" Liam asked

I blushed... Wait what? I mean i met him 45 minutes ago and i already like him? Anyways... He sits next to me and we both smiled. He started to creat conversation and breaking the silence. We laughed alot. It was nice.

I fell asleep on him. I heard some voices so i woke up. Fixed my hair and rubbed my eyes. I see Liam sleeping

" oh no.." I say to myself

I get that ONE notification that made me turn red.

Louis_Tomlinson-Awee they look so cute!

I turn red and facde Louis. I started to laugh outloud. I mean Louis's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to pee his pants. When i unlock my phone it appears on contacts. I find all of theirs number in my phone. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. They pointed at Louis.

"Please sit down. We are about to Land" The woman said.

I laughed At her... I mean she had Too much makeup. So they boys joined me. I saw Liam wake up and rub his eyes.

" are we there yet?" He asked

" nope, were about to land" i said

Laylas POV

This is AWESOME! Im fangirling so much on the inside but im so relaxed on Nialls arm on the outside. I kept staring at his beautiful eyes. And he kept staring at me also. I smiled every time... I dont know but... I think i like him.. Woah Layla take it easy..

We landed and i grin like a idiot. I went and woke up Aunt Joyce. She was exhausted.

" were here" i said grabbing my luggage.

We both head out and i lost Kandee but she will catch up. We waited and she came out with Liam. Niall came out and Hugged me. I already had his number so yeah.

" text me later?" He said

" yep" i responded

Kandees POV

I walked out with Liam laughing, when we step outside we catch eye to eye. Say our goobyes and hugged.

"Ill text you" i said and smiled

"Orcourse" he said winking

Aunte Joyce carried our stuff to the cab and jumped in. We saw London we were finally there. I heard Layla scream... I look over and Niall texted her. She jumped up and down.

We got to the house... I gotta say it was fricking gorgeous! I ran outside and smiled. That breeze whipping my hair back. I grab my stuff and run in. I see my Cousin Tiffany cheering to hug me.

" And you must be Tiffany" I hugged back

"Yeah!" She pulled me away and hugged Auntie and then Layla. She was so nice. This is going to be awesome.I look outside the glass slide door and saw the beach. I cheered.

We went to our rooms and unpacked. My room was awesome, light blue and green walls and huge bed,walking closet and a computer,desk and a tv. And best part... The beach view... I actually had a balcony.

I run downstairs and flop down onto the couch and watched tv.

" Niall said theyre going to give me theyre adress." Layla said

" Awesome" i was really excited inside of me.. I get to see Liam! Wait slow down Kandee!

"Wheres Zafire,1825? She asked

"Ill ask Aunt Joyce" i said

I ran up and saw Aunt Joyce in her Bedroom reading. I knocked while comming in.

"Auntie? Wheres Zafire,1825?"

"Oh that is next door... Why?"

"Thanks!"

I ran downstairs.

" nextdoor" i answered

"So that means... One Direction are our neighbors!" She screams

Hey guys! I will try to update tomorrow!

Stay tuned for more!

LUV YHU!

~Nanu!


End file.
